


Another One

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Loki was pregnant. Again.





	Another One

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: MCU, Loki/Thor, Loki's pregnant... again.   
> The fill had to be 100 words or multiples of 100. 
> 
> It doesn't say it, but I figure it's more of an open relationship and the child is most likely not Thor's.

Something seemed off with Loki. While it had only been a couple weeks since he last saw him, Thor could tell something was different, but he couldn’t quite place his finger on it. He continued to stare at him as he sipped on his mead, smiling softly as he watched as Loki flirted with another Asgardian. 

Then Loki moved in a way that shifted his robe enough that Thor could recognize the beginning of a baby bump Loki was trying to hide. 

Loki was pregnant. Again.

He jumped up from his seat and made his way over to Loki, taking him by the arm and apologizing to the woman Loki had been flirting with as he dragged him away to somewhere more private. Loki’s arms wrapped around him once they were alone, but Thor pressed a hand against his chest, keeping him back. As much as he wanted to return the embrace, and experience what usually followed after he was gone for so long, there were more important things to talk about first.

His hand slipped down to Loki’s belly and he watched the smile that formed on Loki’s face. Then Loki’s lips were pressing against his. “Welcome home, Thor.”


End file.
